


Handsfree（一）

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu





	Handsfree（一）

他进去的时候，男人已经在了。  
包间隔音很好。这里是吃饭的地方，但是无所谓，他们也不是没在其他半公共场合做过，KTV，餐厅洗手间，男人办公室，之类之类的。他最开始过不去这个坎，后来也慢慢习惯了这种不体面。有什么好介意的呢，都已经是这样的关系了，他想。  
他是从其他活动过来的，今天穿得有些正式，为此他来之前特意在西装里面换了件内衬，把头发揉乱了点，想了想又戴了耳饰。虽然作用不大，但好歹是金主，他要礼貌性地为见面添点兴致，让对方知道他重视。  
但他知道那个王八蛋根本不会管这些。这让他莫名烦躁起来。  
男人没察觉到他有点冷淡的小情绪。男人每次见他心情都很好，也没有计较他有一点迟到，起身过来抱了抱他，然后也没松手，揽着他腰低头端详他的脸，在额头上亲一口。问他今天累不累，说你看着又瘦了，手很自然地在他屁股上揉了几把。他贴在男人怀里，懒懒散散说不累，哪有呀，最近胖了一点了。他抬手抱住男人脖子，凑上去吻了一下对方，舌头还没伸进去，他已经感觉对方硬了。  
男人呼吸有些急促，低低喘着，问，饿吗？他抿着酒窝摇头。其实他饿了，但他总不能点头。他又不是真来吃饭的。男人说，那我们先开始，早弄完你回去休息，这倒正合他意。  
包间设施很好，沙发也很软。他平躺在上面，脱掉衣服，只留了一条平角内裤。纤细，白皙，结实，他的身体年轻又健康，很完美，不会有人不喜欢。他平坦的小腹随着呼吸浅浅起伏，内裤下包着的安静性器还没勃起。他伸手不自然地勾住了内裤边儿，不知道今天会以什么作为开始。上次男人在他龟头上绑了一个跳蛋，他射得头都昏了，连续高潮三次男人都不关，最后搞得他哭着喷尿，结束后几天都阴茎酸软，难忍触碰。当时他躺在那里，手脚无力泪眼朦胧地看着男人，心想但凡还有一点力气，他都想跳起来给这个混账一拳。  
比起被男人包养，更屈辱的是对方恶劣的性癖。男人不喜欢插入别人，只喜欢看漂亮情人不用手高潮。一开始他会丢给他一个枕头，一床被子，命令他脱光了自己蹭；或者要求他用沙发扶手自慰给他看——天知道他是怎么熬过来的，一开始他甚至痛苦得硬不起来，第一次在对方的辅助下痉挛着射在毛毯上时他控制不住地大哭，男人把瘫软的他用浴巾小心裹起来，哄他，说对不起；他腿间还黏黏糊糊全是自己射出来的东西，心里又委屈又难堪，觉得这狗屁生意真是做不下去。他都豁出去肯给男人包养了，来之前心惊胆战，还掉着眼泪硬着头皮给自己后面做了清洁和提前扩张，臭王八蛋，什么意思，他怎么能这样对他啊！  
也并不是说他有多想被搞屁股。被搞屁股已经是他有限的知识储备中可以想象到的最可怕最无可挽回的事情了，光想想他就觉得天要塌了。他宁愿被搞屁股。在男人觉得他已经可以逐渐接受了，慢慢把提出更多过分要求之后，比如让他躺在放满温水的浴缸里，让他用淋浴喷头喷阴茎，把自己喷射，乳白色的精液一股一股地随着抽搐在水中漂漂荡荡地游开，那画面让本就有些缺氧的他眼前发黑；再比如要求他夹腿，侧躺在床上，把勃起的肉棒夹在柔软的大腿缝里，通过摩挲大腿积累快感。敏感的龟头总是触碰不到，他只能喘息着交侧双腿摩挲，又因为腿间滑腻，使不上劲儿，焦虑竟然使得快感攀升得格外迅速，感觉异常强烈。这是他从没有过的性体验，尽管令他觉得羞于启齿，却比单纯地打飞机要舒服十几倍。或者说，太过舒服了，高潮来得缓慢且漫长，他会无法控制地呻吟，叫出声，射精前几秒全身不受控制地痉挛绷紧，射出来的一瞬间像是被巨大的快感冲刷过全身所有敏感带，精孔舒张得心脏都在颤抖，恨不能有什么东西立刻塞进去将那里填满。然后他会持续发抖个几分钟，失控一样，目光涣散，断断续续地吟叫，喘息，满脑子都是爽过头的空白和难以置信地满足感，那个时候是他最脆弱的时候，他会渴求男人，强烈地希望对方能过来抱抱他，亲亲他。可是对方只会痴迷地欣赏他高潮后满身大汗的脱力迷人模样。  
他宁愿被搞屁股。被搞屁股好歹有肉体慰藉，让他产生一点幻想。现在倒好，他就像个演片儿的。被包养一年之久的小处男垂着眼睛看男人单膝跪在沙发旁，手伸过来脱他内裤，把一点杀气藏在了水光光的眸子里。打死你，臭王八蛋。他忿忿地想。  
他剃过毛，性器颜色又浅，那里很干净。从腹肌往下，到腹股沟，三角区，会阴部，样子都整洁漂亮。分量不小的囊袋沉甸甸地垂在洁白的双腿间，男人低头满意检查过，看出来他在没来见他的日子里也没自己动手解决过欲望。他平时太忙了，以前也很少自慰。尤其跟他在一起，体会过非常规自慰带来的快感之后，简单撸管的快感就变得索然无味。他又是绝不肯在独处的时候也表现得像个变态一样的，干脆就都攒着来找他。男人低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭那里，在头部亲了一下，亲昵地说宝贝好久不见。再跟它讲话你完了，他瞪着男人心里咬牙切齿道。  
男人丝毫未察觉到头顶阴沉的气息，专注于即将玩弄的宝贝。他将他内裤又往下扯了一点，头低下去，沿着根部开始舔他，舔得非常有耐心，等他有些难耐地被舔得硬了一些之后，含住龟头开始给他口交。  
他躺在沙发上，舒服得眯起眼睛，小声哼哼。男人很少给他含，但这是所有刺激勃起工作中他最喜欢的一种方式，温暖，体贴，重要的是正常。男人的舌头柔软而有力，细致而不厌其烦地舔过阴茎上每一处，用嘴唇包裹着吸走顶端溢出的清液，用舌尖轻柔挑逗敏感的冠状沟，差不多了再吞深一点，然后很快吐出，让刚受到强烈刺激的阴茎延缓快感，得以喘息。他很快就被玩得头脑发昏了，身上本来雪白的皮肤漫起红晕，眼神迷离，呼吸急促，饱满的下唇被咬得愈发鲜红，薄薄的腹部肌肉绷出形状，模样格外漂亮。  
男人对他的状态很满意。他抬起了头，爱怜地握着被舔得湿漉漉、完全硬挺的那根把玩了一会儿，然后塞回内裤，提着内裤边儿，给他重新穿上。内裤非常贴身，将勃着的肉棒束缚着贴在了小腹上，他还有些没搞清楚，有些茫然地喘息着看着男人。  
今天就射在内裤里。男人拍拍他臀侧，起身拉了张椅子，坐在他旁边，岔开腿，饶有兴趣地低头看着他，可以开始了。  
开始，怎么开始？就算没有枕头，没有淋浴头，没有跳蛋，以前男人好歹还会在他臀缝里夹个按摩棒，靠震动传感辅助自慰，可是现在什么，什么都没有。他本来在这方面就迟钝的脑子停转了，下意识想撑起手臂，可下身一动，他立刻领会了男人的意思。勃起的阴茎被迫跟内裤布料摩擦，酥麻的快感让他立刻软了腰，轻哼一声重新陷了回去，动作幅度太小，看起来像是在沙发上轻微扭动了一下。  
挺腰，或者臀部向后，这些微弱的动作会让阴茎不可避免地前后移动，甚至在快感刺激下微微跳动。龟头这样敏感，轻轻抬起都爽得他大腿根打颤，他很快掌握到重点，一边小声叫着，一边不由自主地摆动下身。内裤绷得太紧了，肉棒在里面支出一根形状，在男人热切的注视下愈发兴奋，他快喘不上气来了，手指在沙发上抓挠，关节泛白。这太奇怪了，他颤抖着想，可是好舒服，舒服得有些上瘾，快感从茎身每一根神经温和蔓延包裹，他整个下体都暖融融被舒适包裹，不强烈，但是令人迷失，他所有的感知都集中到了内裤里面，完全被封闭阻隔的下体甚至还带来了一点奇妙的安全感，淡化了被人观看的羞耻。他开始无意识地呜咽，扬着细细的颈子，无助又贪婪地扭动腰肢，不停地催化快感，想让它们聚集得更快一些，更多一些；他沉迷得眼角挂了泪花都没有察觉，毫不设防地在男人面前展现自己情动美丽的身体，小声带着哭腔叫着，好舒服，想射，想，想射出来……帮帮我……  
宝贝，继续。男人沙哑着嗓子，眼神像是想把他整个吞吃入腹，可他此刻泪水涟涟，根本看不到；他只知道没人帮自己，折磨一样的快乐让他在沙发上像一条搁浅无比煎熬的鱼，单是这份挣扎的情状都让男人红了眼。他白嫩的脚尖到光滑的小腿绷成一条直线，身上所有形状优美的肌肉都鼓出形状，两朵柔软的臀丘发力陷入沙发，又带着柔韧的腰向上挺起，速度越来越快，频率越来越急乱无章法。忽然他的叫声高昂失控起来，挣动的肉棒在内裤里猛然支起，头部顶起一个帐篷。他整个人都绷直了，张着嘴巴失去了声音，双眼失神，眼泪从眼角往下掉，两个小巧秀气的奶头都涨红了；大概持续了几秒，高高支起的内裤慢慢落下去，内裤迅速晕开一片深色，那根经历过最高潮的阴茎依旧在抽搐着射精，每吐出一口，他的腹部都不受控制地收紧，两腿抖抖索索在沙发上摩挲，他紧紧抓着沙发边缘，一边抽泣一边叫个不停，完全意识不到自己此刻有多淫荡，浑身散发着一种得不到的情欲迷人，没有任何自知的脆弱，可怜，和引诱人破坏掉他的气息。  
快感侵袭不愿意放过他，差不多十多分钟里，他没有办法平静。等到好不容易有些缓过来之后，他全身都汗湿透了，眼尾被泪水洗刷得通红。阴茎已经恢复到了半勃，内裤边上，到右侧大腿根，贴着皮肤的地方，全都湿哒哒黏糊糊。  
男人伸手过来，拉开了他的内裤。白稠的精液被布料拉起丝，带着温度的指尖碰到他的小腹，又引得他全身一哆嗦，呻吟一声。  
你好性感，宝贝。男人赞叹道，他是发自真心的。他赤裸的目光和低沉的声音无一不透出直白的欲望，你这样的样子，如果有除了我之外的第二个人看到，我会嫉妒得想要把他杀掉。  
你等着吧。他的脑子昏昏沉沉的，一团浆糊，呼吸都在发抖，他想，我要给你戴绿帽子，我要找人搞我的屁股。你等着吧，臭王八蛋，不搞我屁股，臭王八蛋，也不亲亲我，你等着吧！  
怎么又哭了。男人心疼地用指节抹他忽然断了线一样的眼泪，每次小情人见他都哭个不停，看着可怜兮兮怪委屈的。看他哭得厉害，也不敢碰他，只能哄。哄半天，人抽噎着板着小脸儿坐了起来，脱下脏了的内裤，把身上的体液擦干净，然后光裸着套上了裤子，上衣，又穿上了鞋子。除了有些发红的鼻尖和被眼泪汗水打湿了的鬓角，凌乱了些的头发，一切看起来都跟进来前没有什么区别。只是里面内裤没穿感觉更强烈了，他仅仅是站起来，已经有些腿软了。  
他咬着嘴唇强忍，闷闷开口道，我回去了，声音还带着鼻音。  
好。男人摸了摸他的脸，路上小心，注意休息。  
他去包间的洗手间简单洗了下脸，没让男人送，他们不能一起进出，太引人注目了。关门的时候他在门缝瞥到男人拿起他脏了的内裤，另只手解开了裤链，多半是要对着开始打飞机了。  
助理在车那边等着，看着自己老板一路哭着就过来了，赶紧迎上去把小祖宗挡着扶到车里，一边安慰，不哭，不哭啊，风大，当心把脸吹了。哥，你受委屈了，哥，别哭了，你别坐着了吧，你不然趴着吧，好不好？疼不疼啊，你别哭了。一边心里骂，他妈的，这个畜生，我哥细皮嫩肉的，就不能轻点折腾，是不是人啊。  
他哥哭了半天，忍了又忍，还是没说实话。他觉得太丢人了，金主包养他，只想看他奇怪地自慰，然后自己用手撸。还对着他的叽叽讲话。连多亲亲他都不愿意。虽说助理心疼他被人搞屁股，如果知道他没被搞屁股肯定是替他高兴的，但他面子上接受不了。臭王八蛋是不是其实阳痿啊？勃起障碍什么的，心理变态，他吸着鼻子胡思乱想。  
助理还在唠叨什么，他也没听见，摸了摸肚子，好饿，快饿死了，想吃烧烤。  
不行。助理严词拒绝，你现在只能喝点粥。你听话。  
连想吃的东西都吃不到。小祖宗嘴一撇，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉，又哭了起来。

tbc


End file.
